Hielo y Fuego
by LadyLemmon94
Summary: Alfred trata de seducir a Natalia... pero ella no es tan facil ¿verdad? "-—Eres un repugnante y patético ser… No tienes oportunidades conmigo… — suspiro. — además… tu eres GAY! — Ya todos sabemos que te revuelcas con el cejón de Kirkland...


Mi primer fic de Hetalia (en realidad creo que es un drabble.. )

Un poco OoC… pero es mi primera vez así que sea buenos ok?

DISCLAIMER: HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. ES OBRA DE SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES.

* * *

><p><span>FUEGO Y HIELO<span>

—Alfred... — el inglés intento llamar la atención de su amante.

—Hmmph! —

— ¿En qué piensas…? — lo interrogo

— ¿Yo? No... En nada Iggy…—

Eso no lo convenció… Alfred había cambiado mucho en tan solo unos días, como había pasado de ser tan dulce y tierno… a ser tan frio e insensible con el… y en cuestiones de la cama… pues… sería mejor no tocar el tema.

—Alfred tu… has cambiado… mucho… — mascullo el inglés mientras acariciaba el torso de Alfred… — ¿Y-y estas cortadas? — pregunto sobresaltado, casi gritando al ver una serie de heridas en el pecho del estadounidense.

—No son nada. — Contesto fríamente… —No te preocupes…—

Alfred se volteo levemente para besar la frente del inglés, pero este lo rechazo volteándose y dándole la espalda.

—Ya no eres el mismo…— sollozo.

Esas cortadas tal vez solo eran heridas pasajeras… que sanarían en un tiempo… pero Alfred escondía un secreto…

* * *

><p>— ¡Natasha Arlovskaya! — musito el americano. —Es un placer volverla a ver…— le tendió sutilmente la mano.<p>

La bielorrusa se limito a mirarlo con indiferencia, sus brazos permanecían estáticos, movió levemente los dedos cerca de los pliegues de su vestido.

No había nadie, salvo el estadounidense y la bielorrusa en aquel gran cuarto e conferencias.

—_Podría asesinarlo si quisiera… un movimiento de mis dagas… Y ¡ZAZ! Directo a su yugular… — _pensó la bielorrusa mientras mantenía la mirada fija en Alfred. —_La muerte digna para un héroe…— _sonrió macabramente.

— ¡Vamos Natasha! No sea así…— musito con voz ronca mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella. —Debes ser amable con lo demás…— sonrió. —Además… tengo algo para ti…—

A medida que él se acercaba, ella retrocedía. No paso mucho antes de Natasha terminara acorralada en una esquina del cuarto. Alfred tomo una rosa, —la cual estaba en el interior de su chaqueta— y se la ofreció a Natasha.

La bielorrusa movió rápidamente los dedos, y de un momento a otro… los pétalos de la frágil rosa cayeron al suelo… en pedazos.  
>Mientras Natasha observaba a los pétalos caer. El estadounidense aprovecho para besarla, la bielorrusa reacciono empujándolo y arrojándolo al suelo para luego colocarse a horcajadas sobre él, presionando la daga con fuerza contra su yugular.<p>

—Me repugnas Jones. — escupió fieramente a centímetros del rostro del héroe.

—Eso no hará que deje de sentir lo que siento…— musito antes de tomar el moño de su vestido y atraerla hacia él para besarla nuevamente pero esta vez, Natasha abrió los labios, dejando que el estadounidense los saboreara con dicha.  
>No le duro mucho, la bielorrusa reacciono nuevamente, propinándole una buena cortada al rostro, ella no deseaba matarlo, sería más divertido jugar primero.<p>

— ¡Suéltame ANIMAL! — grito cuando Jones le arranco el moño del vestido y desataba el otro. — ¡Te matare Jones! Y SABES MUY BIEN QUE LO HARE. — volvió a cortarlo, pero esta vez en uno de sus brazos.

—AGH! — gimió. — ¡Con que así quieres jugar eh! — se levanto bruscamente, arrancando la daga de los dedos de Natasha y de paso dejándola en el suelo. —Ahora estas indefensa Belarús…—

Natasha sonrió.

Levanto rápidamente los pliegues de su vestido, para sorpresa de Jones… fue únicamente para volverse a armar con una daga.

—Joder… ¿Cuántas tienes? — exclamo divertido Alfred.

—Más de las que te imaginas…— mascullo la bielorrusa mientras hacía girar la daga en sus dedos.

—Amo los retos Natasha…— cerro los ojos. — Y lo sabes bien…—

Ella sonrió de nuevo y se acerco al estadounidense lentamente, lo cual incito al americano a avanzar también.

La bielorrusa movió ágilmente sus dedos hacia el cuello del americano, pero este, la detuvo con tan solo una mano.

— ¡TE MATARE! — escupió nuevamente.

—Sigue soñando_ honey_…— susurro cerca de su oído mientras le arrancaba la daga de los dedos y la acerco a su cuerpo, dejando caer la daga…

—Siénteme Natasha…— la acerco aun mas a su reciente erección. —El que tú te resistas… solo lo hace mas interesante y excitante para mi…— la beso suavemente en el cuello, arrancándole sonoros gemidos de placer a la bielorrusa.

Alfred lentamente comenzó a desabotonar el vestido de la bielorrusa, faltando tan solo tres botones para poder quitarle aquella "innecesaria" prenda, la bielorrusa reacciono dándole una patada en su abultada entrepierna, zafándose de su placentera tortura.

— ¡ARG! — grito mientras caía sentado al suelo.

—Sigue soñando Jones… Estas…—se agarro con fuerza los pechos, los cuales estaban casi expuestos por completo. —… jamás serán tuyas…—

Eso último acabo por excitar aun más al héroe.

—Recuerda estas palabras Natasha… Algún día… gemirás mi nombre, pidiéndome que te de mas, y mas y mas duro. — a medida que decía esas palabras posiciono sus manos frente a él y movió sus caderas como… como si lo estuviera haciendo.

— ¡IDIOTA! — grito la bielorrusa en el mismo momento que tomaba un libro de un estante y se los arrojaba a la cara, en un intento de que el "héroe" dejara de soñar tan descaradamente con ella.

—Eres un repugnante y patético ser… No tienes oportunidades conmigo… — suspiro. — además… tu eres GAY! —

— ¿Q-que? —

— ¡Por favor Jones! Ya todos sabemos que te revuelcas con el cejón de Kirkland…— sonrió con malicia ante la reacción del americano. — ¿O acaso me lo vas a negar…? —

Qué tal si vienes aquí y te enseño lo gay que soy…—

La bielorrusa sonrió pícaramente y avanzó hacia jones quien la tomo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarla a medida que sus manos se escabullían por debajo de su vestido.

Jones desprendió lo que parecía ser, una **pesada **liga, situada en el muslo de Natasha. Al dejarla caer advirtió que a la liga, se encontraban sujetas 4 dagas.

—Jo… — su reacción de asombro provoco que la bielorrusa riera nuevamente, antes de arquearse para que él se deshiciera de su vestido, el cual, quedo en el suelo en cuestión de segundos. Dejando a Natasha, en interiores.

—Héroe… me parece que llevas mucha ropa puesta… deberíamos estar parejos…— dicho esto recostó al americano en la larga mesa de conferencias, para agacharse a tomar una última daga –escondida en su tobillo derecho- para luego, volver a besarlo nuevamente mientras deslizaba la daga en su espalda, destruyendo su camisa.

—Enserio Belarús… hasta ahora me pregunto cómo cargas con tantas dagas…— Natasha se acomodo a horcajadas sobre él.

—Pues… — sonrió y acerco sus manos a la bragueta de Jones. —Tengo mis métodos…— lo tomo del hombro para poder bajarle los pantalones… y dejarlo en bóxers. —Ahora si estamos parejos…— musito mientras "introducía" sus manos en los bóxers del americano, cerrando su pequeño puño alrededor de su erecto sexo. Provocando que gemidos de places escaparan de la garganta del Héroe.

—No me jodas Natasha…— musito mientras que la bielorrusa le lamia el cuello y acariciaba lentamente su duro miembro.

Esta tomo nuevamente la daga y la apretó contra la yugular del americano.

—Menos charla y mas acción Jones…—

—Lo que pidas _baby…—_

* * *

><p><strong>ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO.<strong>

**SI ASÍ FUE, NO DUDES EN DEJAR UN REVIEW!**


End file.
